Holding Out For a Hero
by pleasedontstoptherainxx
Summary: Brennan's been waiting for the perfect man. Little did she know, he's been right in front of her for years. Multi-chapter fic. Inspired by the song "Holding Out For a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler. ON HIATUS.
1. When a Hero Comes Along

**A/N: I actually just got this little idea for a little fluffy multi-chapter fic while watching Bones on TNT, so I decided to share it with you all. Tell me what you think so far. If it's horrible, it will be deleted and banished from existence. xD**

**This fic is basically how I would have written the end of 5x1 "Harbingers in a Fountain" and the rest of season five. **

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Bones, nor do I own anything associated with it (besides a few seasons on DVD xD). Trust me, if I owned the show, Hannah would cease to exist.**

Chapter One:

"When a Hero Comes Along"

"_Kathy, I don't know how else I can get this across to you," Andy seemed angry, but I couldn't seem to figure out why, "you think this is just lust? What we have?" He paused, waiting for a response, but continued when he saw I wasn't complying to his desires, "No, it's not. Don't tell me you don't feel something different, because I know you do."_

_I bit down on the inside of my lip, hard enough to draw blood. Maybe, somewhere inside, I knew what Andy was talking about, but just refused to believe it. _

"_I don't understand what you're trying to say," I lied, trying desperately to cover up the blatant lack of truth in my statement. _

_Andy took my face between his calloused hands, those hands I'd grown to know so fondly. Whether they'd been caressing my skin, or pulling the trigger on his gun, they always seemed to catch my attention. I felt my breathing hitch and I knew he noticed it by the way his eyes turned to a deeper shade of brown._

"_I love you, Bones."_

Brennan quickly highlighted the excerpt and tapped the backspace button to erase it permanently. That was the third time she'd slipped up that night, writing 'Bones' instead of 'Kathy' while she was trying to figure out what was going to occur in the next chapter of her book. She figured it was from all the medication. She was stabbed in the arm after all, so maybe it wasn't the best time to be writing, not only because of the pain in her arm, but because of all the drugs she was pumped up on.

Yes, that was it. It must have been the drugs. The medication must have been why she was feeling so, off that night. So, not herself.

She only vaguely remembered what happened after the psychotic doctor stabbed her, probably due to shock. There was one gunshot, and he was dead. The pain in her arm was excruciating, and even though she remembered Booth telling her to leave the sharp piece of metal in her arm, instinct took over, and she pulled it out, able to see the blood start to ooze out at a steady pace.

After the actual incident fell into place, the details started to come back to her, slowly but surely. She had mumbled something to Booth about putting pressure on the wound, even though she knew he already was. Booth was like that. He knew what to do, how to protect her, even when she didn't need protection.

What had he whispered to her while they were sitting on the floor? To Brennan, who was still in shock from everything that happened only seconds prior, it just sounded like a bunch of nonsense.

"_I got it, I got it. Just relax. Just trust me alright?_"

Trust. If there was one person who Brennan could trust with her life, it was her partner, Seeley Booth. He'd always pulled through for her in the past, so why would she have given up on trusting him at that exact moment? Hell, that happened to be the only time she was sure he wasn't going to show up and save her. But then again, Booth never ceased to amaze her.

"_I'll take care of you. Shhh, I got you. Breathe._"

She knew he must have heard that subconscious whimper leave her lips. How humiliating.

"_I'll take care of you._"

He always did.

"_I'm right here._"

The heat radiating from his body convinced her.

"_I'm not going anywhere._"

She knew he would never leave her like that.

"_I got you, baby._"

Had Booth really called her 'baby'? Not only was 'baby' a term that he should have known she wouldn't appreciate, but it was a term of adoration for a boyfriend or girlfriend, or husband and wife. Brennan and Booth were most certainly not married. They weren't even dating for that matter. They were partners, just strictly professional partners. Even if she wanted to date Booth, it was against FBI rules. They wouldn't be able to work together anymore, and their working partnership was much more important to her than her obvious attraction towards him.

Brennan felt slightly sick to her stomach when the thought crossed her mind. She'd just fully admitted to herself that she was attracted to Booth. It wasn't like she never admitted it in her head, it was just the fact that after everything that happened that night made those thoughts more intense. That night, she didn't just see the physical attraction she normal saw, she felt almost emotionally attached. Emotionally attached to her partner. Who she worked on solving murders with. No. That wasn't an option. It was too dangerous.

When the nausea in her stomach finally died down, she grabbed her purse from off the chair next to her and decided to go talk to the one person she knew would understand. Angela.

* * *

"Ange? Ange open up." Brennan pounded on the door of her best friend's apartment with the hand of her good arm.

She paused her incessant knocking on the door when she heard her friend's footsteps coming towards the door, pulling it open. Angela was in a tank top and pajama pants, her hair disarranged and her eyes squinting in the light of her house.

"Sweetie, it's one in the morning," Angela told her, opening the door a little wider and stepping to the side to let Brennan inside, "what are you doing here?"

"I believe I'm in a predicament," Brennan told her, making herself at home and taking a seat on Angela's couch.

Angela covered her mouth with her arm when she yawned, taking a seat next to her best friend, who was pulling nervously at the bottom of her shirt.

"What happened?" Angela's voice indicated her concern, "does your arm feel worse? Should I take you back to the hospital? You know, you shouldn't have driven here all drugged up the way you are. Ever heard of 'driving under the influence'?"

"I'm not under the influence, Angela, the drugs were given to me by a medical professional," Brennan reminded her, letting go of her shirt to clasp her hands together, "but I did want to ask you how much you think this medication would have screwed with my mind."

Angela blew out a puff of air as her eyes traveled to the ceiling in thought.

"Considering it's been a few hours since you left the hospital, it's probably not that bad anymore," she shrugged, "you're probably still a little off, but you'll more than likely be back to normal by the morning," she paused to raise an eyebrow at her friend curiously, "why? What did you do?"

"It's not anything I did, it's something I'm, feeling," Brennan attempted to explain.

"What are you feeling?" Angela asked.

"I feel, an attachment," she rubbed her hands together nervously, "and I don't get attached."

"Who is this about, Bren?"

"Booth."

"Booth? As in, Special Agent 'Sexy' Seeley Booth?"

"Booth as in, Booth. How many other people do we know who go by Booth?"

Angela just let out a small breath, looking back to Brennan, her eyes twinkling.

"You love Booth?" She asked.

"No," Brennan said, almost a little too quickly, "love is a temporary feeling due to the release of chemicals in your body that make you feel a feeling of euphoria."

Angela laughed at her rambling and stuttering.

"Please, Bren. Just admit it. You'd _love _to tap that."

"Booth is not an object to be tapped, he's my partner and my friend" Brennan mumbled, pushing her hair away from her forehead in frustration, "I want to indulge in a relationship with someone whom I share common interests with. Someone who'll be kind, but not hover, and make me smile when I'm feeling upset, and just sit and talk to me when I need someone to converse with. I'm fairly certain I'll be able to find someone like that."

"You do realize you just described Booth, right?" Angela asked, "come on, Bren. Booth's a hot guy who likes you for who you, even though you really get under his skin sometimes, and it's obvious that he wants you just as much as you want him."

"Engaging in a sexual relationship with Booth would not only be completely unprofessional and inappropriate, but against FBI rules," Brennan explained.

Angela sighed.

"Did you come here just to argue with me? Or did you come to ask my advice?"

"I came to ask for your advice but I was hoping you were going to tell me it's just the medication talking and that forming a romantic bond with Booth would be a bad idea."

Angela laughed lightly at Brennan's confession, placing her hand on her knee.

"Were you thinking about telling him how you feel?" She asked.

"I contemplated it," Brennan admitted, "but it probably wouldn't be a good idea."

Angela looked at Brennan seriously, grasping her knee tightly to let her know that she wasn't joking around with her anymore. She always joked about how Brennan wanted to 'tap' her partner, but now that she knew for a fact that she really did feel something for him, she knew she had to spit it out before it was too late.

"Bren, you have to tell him. If you don't, you could miss your opportunity. And I don't wanna see that happen to you guys."

**So what do ya' think? Like it? Want the second chapter? **


	2. The Eleven Commandments of Seeley Booth

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed (and added to their alerts and or favorites). I was very pleased with the reaction the first chapter got. =] **

**And I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully it doesn't take that long in the future, but I was working on my other fiction and this one completely slipped my mind.**

Chapter Two:

"The Eleven Commandments of Seeley Booth"

Booth flicked the top of the bobble head that sat on his desk absent mindedly as he sat at his chair, files laid out in front of him. He wasn't sure why he was just staring at the paperwork that was spread across his desk. Just looking at them wasn't going to help solve the case. But then again, he didn't feel much like working either. To be completely honest, the only reason he was even in his office was because he was so pumped up on adrenaline that he couldn't sleep.

Brennan knew every turn to her partner's office like the back of her hand. She was convinced that she could walk through the Hoover building and to Booth's office with her eyes closed. But she knew there wouldn't come a time that she'd ever have to.

When she went to look through the glass walls of his office to motion for him to open the door for her, she noticed that the blinds were closed, so she took it upon herself to pull the door open, without knocking. The first thing she noticed was the substantial amount of blood on his shirt, taking her by surprise.

"Booth! Are you okay?" Her voice was loud and panicked as Booth practically jumped out of his chair when she startled him out of his thoughts.

"Bones, Bones, I'm fine," he swore, "this is your blood."

Brennan brushed her hair away from her forehead with a soft laugh of relief, feeling foolish for panicking.

"Oh," she breathed, her pounding heart starting to settle a bit as she grasped nervously at her chunky necklace, "why haven't you changed your shirt?"

Booth glanced down at his blood stained shirt.

"Oh, I just haven't gotten around to changing it yet," he admitted, knowing that it seemed a little creepy that he was still wearing the shirt that had her blood all over it, "don't think this is some sort of 'Fatal Attraction' type thing, because, it's not."

"I don't know what that means."

"How come you're here? It's late."

Brennan took note to how he brushed over her lack of pop culture knowledge, probably because he'd grown accustom to her being clueless about things like that.

"I don't know," Brennan lied, since she knew very well why she was there, but was just starting to feel the anxiety of telling her partner what she'd told Angela, "I've just been having some trouble sleeping, and I figured I'd come help you with the case."

Booth arched an eyebrow questioningly at her after she was finished. Apparently she thought she was a much better liar than she was, but he wasn't going to press the issue. She'd had enough stress for one night without him grilling her.

"You should be resting," he told her, "and you shouldn't have driven here. You're just hyped up on a ton of medication. That's why you can't sleep. But you shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be here either, but here we are," Brennan responded, with a simple shrug of her shoulders, "now what can I help with?"

Booth glanced down at the papers in front of them, which were basically only there incase someone decided to stop by and ask what he was still doing in his office. The truth was, he hadn't done anything with those files in hours. He'd spent the past almost hour and a half daydreaming about his partner. Normally, that would scare him, and he would push the thoughts from his mind, but Sweets assured him that it would pass, the same way he'd, slowly but surely, be able to remember things about himself that he forgot in the coma.

"Bones, to tell you the truth, I'm not even working," he confessed, setting the pen he was fidgeting with on his desk, "I can't really sleep either."

Brennan laughed lightly and pulled one of the chairs, which was normally used for the people Booth would have conferences with, or the families of the victims, up along side him, spreading a few of the papers that were overlapping out so they were visible.

"So maybe we should get to work," she smiled at him. She could see the expression he wore. The expression that practically screamed 'I really have no desire to work right now'. "Or, if you don't want to do that, we can just, talk," she suggested.

"Talking doesn't sound too bad," Booth responded, finally smiling like she'd been trying to get him to do, "what do you want to talk about? Skeletons? Dead people? Sex?"

Brennan's pupil's dilated at the mention of the subject that never came up between them, if it could be helped. Booth's skin became slightly flushed when he realized what he'd said, knowing that it probably sounded different to her than it did in his mind.

"Not that I want to talk about sex, with you," he fumbled with his words, feeling under pressure, since she was looking at him with those curious and amused eyes, "not that, sex is really, a topic that I think we should be discussing, I was just pointing out that you like to, you know, talk about it," he tugged at his tie, which felt like it was about to strangle him, "sex is, no. We're just, we don't talk about it. Ever."

"You're the one that suggested it, not me," Brennan laughed lightly, still looking amused by the way he stuttered and stammered when it came to that topic.

Booth mentally scolded himself, as if he were training a puppy, getting his mind into good habits of not thinking about his partner as anything more than a friend. He recited the commandments in his head, reminding himself of why he was a good, Catholic man, and why he most certainly was _not_ thinking about his partner in sexy black lingerie.

_Thou shalt have no other gods before me._

_Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image, or any likeness of any thing._

_Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain._

_Remember the Sabbath day; keep it holy._

_Honor thy father and thy mother._

_Thou shalt not kill._

_Thou shalt not commit adultery._

_Thou shalt not steal._

_Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor._

_Thou shalt not covet._

_Thou shalt not lust for thy partner._

Okay, so the last one wasn't really one of the commandments of the Catholic church, but it was one for the 'Church of Seeley Booth'. Booth prided himself on living by the Ten Commandments, but, in reality, he lived by the Eleven Commandments.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, when she noticed he was off in his own thoughts.

"Hm?" He questioned, pulled back into reality by the sound of her voice, "Oh, sorry, Bones. I kind of got a little distracted there for a second."

"Distracted?" Brennan looked around his office for what could have possibly been distracting him, not seeing anything extremely interesting, "distracted by what?"

"I don't know," Booth laughed lightly, biting his tongue mentally to keep his actual thoughts where they belonged, in his head, "my own thoughts, I guess."

Brennan gave one simple nod of her approval, tapping her fingers against his desk in simple boredom. Not that Booth was boring her. Not that Booth ever bored her. But she had to admit, this hadn't been the best day, and, as awake as she felt, she kind of just wanted to go home and sleep for three days straight, even though that was not in any way possible.

"Hey Bones?" Booth asked, being the one to grab her attention now, as she looked up, silently responding, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, from being stabbed and all?"

"Yes, Booth, I'm fine," she assured him, glancing down at her sweater covered bicep, which was feeling a dull pain that she barely even noticed anymore, "it wasn't even that bad."

"Yes it was," Booth's voice was low and serious, making sure she knew he was serious, "it was worse than it should have been."

"It _should_ have been much worse than it _was_," she corrected him, her voice just as serious as his now, making sure he understood that he helped, rather than hurt, the situation, "he was going to kill me, Booth. He was going to inject me with poison. If you hadn't shown up and killed the bastard," her voice trailed off as her mind ran through all the possible, painful ways she could have died, pulling back to Booth after only a couple seconds, "Booth," her voice was gentle, but serious, as she moved the hand that was tapping on the desk to touch the side of his face, in a bit more than a friendly gesture, "you saved my life."

She took notice to the way his lips were just slightly parted in concentration as he listened to her, her tongue subconsciously darting out to moisten hers when she was finished speaking. She had to wonder how she went from looking into his eyes at the start of her statement, to staring at his lips by the end. But those lips, they looked so soft, so tender, so, inviting. As if they were daring her to touch them, feel them, taste them. She found herself leaning forward slowly and unsurely, as if, almost against her will, just wanting to get a little, tiny, half and inch closer.

Booth noticed the way she leaned towards him, her eyes looking at his face, but looking glazed over and unfocused, as if she were lost in her own mind. He followed her lead, leaning closer as well, knowing she would either push him back or draw back herself if she felt they were getting too close. But instead of stopping where they were just moderately close to one another's faces, she leaned forward a little more, wetting her lips once again. He took notice to how her velvety looking tongue caressed her lips, as if it were preparing them for him.

_Is she asking me to kiss her? _Booth contemplated in his mind, _No, no she can't be, this is Bones we're talking about_.

Despite his mind's objections he continued to follow her lead.

_This is crazy. This is your partner. There's a line_.

They were close enough now that they could hear the other's breathing hitch.

_Cam warned me. These feelings are going to pass, I'll break her heart, and she'll never be able to trust another man. I can't do this to her_.

Again, his body ignored his mind, both of their eyes slipping shut simultaneously as their breath caressed the other's lips. His mind seemed to go completely blank when their lips delicately connected for the first time since they'd kissed under the mistletoe for Caroline, both of them gasping lightly at the surprise contact. Their lips were barely touching as they gave the other a chance to pull back, but, to both of them, nothing ever felt so right. Booth was convinced she was going to pull away when she moved the tiny distance to take her lips off of his, only drawing in a breath before she leaned forward again, actually kissing him this time around.

Normally, Brennan would have crushed her lips forcefully against the man she was kissing's, showing him that she was in control, but with Booth, the tender caress of his lips against hers was too good to spoil. She kept things gentle, her tongue darting out to trace a slow line over his bottom lip, silently begging for entry, which he gracefully granted her. Her tongue slipped effortlessly into his mouth, the taste of him better than she'd imagined. She felt his hand move to hold her chin up affectionately between his thumb and index finger, his tongue searching slowly and carefully around her mouth, eager to memorize the taste and feel of his partner. When she felt his thumb stroke her chin, and his tongue graze delicately over the roof of her mouth, oxygen became a necessity, and she pulled away, only processing what just happened after her mind was no longer distracted by the sensations of her partners mouth.

Even though both of them kept their eyes shut, Booth could tell by the way she tensed that she knew what just happened was wrong. But was it actually wrong?

_Thou shalt not lust for thy partner. Thou shalt not lust for thy partner_, Booth thoughts took a pause when they weren't helping the rushing emotions that his mind was swimming in, _to Hell with the eleventh commandment. That was completely and entirely right. _

"Bones," he whispered, attempting to comfort her, assure her that what just happened wasn't a mistake, as he leaned his forehead gently against hers.

"I-" Brennan stopped when she couldn't form a sentence in her mind, "I-I have," she paused to pull away from her partner, opening her eyes, but making sure not to look at him, in order to avoid the awkwardness, "I have to go."

"Bones," he tried again, opening his eyes as well, standing up when she, as quickly as she could, smoothed down her sweater, stood up, and made a break for the door, "Bones? Can we talk about this?"

"No," Brennan mumbled, looking at the floor, as opposed to the person she was talking to, quickly turning on her heel to pull his office door open, wanting to get out of there as quickly as she could, "I, really, have to go."


End file.
